pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 3
Hau'oli Outskirts Lillie drops by your house the next day because Professor Kukui has asked her to escort you to his Lab. It's not far; just head south from your house to find the Lab near the beach. Before you go, your mom gives you some pocket money for your journey. Feel free to catch more wild Pokémon in the tall grass that you can trudge through along the way—new species await discovery here. You have no means of traveling across water currently, so you can't catch Pokémon or find every last item in this area just yet. The time will come when you can, but for now, simply explore the accessible areas as you continue on our journey. On your way to Kukui's Lab, you'll run into two trainers. |} |} Professor Kukui is hard at work inside his Lab, but he pauses to introduce you to , a Pokémon that lives inside of your Pokédex. Kukui then upgrades your Pokédex, enabling Rotom to talk to you and guide you. This upgraded Rotom Pokédex will help you stay on course as you explore the Alola region. For agreeing to take on the island challenge, Kukui also hands you the island challenge amulet, signaling that your quest to become an island challenge champion has begun. The Trainer's School is your next destination. When you're ready to move on, leave the Lab and go north towards your house. Head west along the road to reach the Pokémon Center. Lillie is waiting out front for you. Talk to the nurse at the main desk and she will heal your Pokémon for you. The Poké Mart sells a variety of items to help you on your adventure. The café owner will give the player a for each milestone of total Poké Beans fed to all of their Pokémon. The first time the player buys a drink from any Pokémon Center Café each day, the owner will also give them an item and 12 Plain Beans, depending on the day. Also, once you have obtained more than six Pokémon, you'll have to send the extras to your PC boxes. A new feature in this game is that you can decide after you catch a Pokémon whether you want to add it to your team or send it to the PC. You can rearrange your Box Pokémon and your party however you'd like. Now that you've received the Rotom Dex, new options have appeared on your X menu: * Quick Link, which allows you to immediately friends or trade with them. * Festival Plaza, which is full of shops and activities where you can communicate with trainers around the world and earn Festival Coins. * Battle Video, where you can record your battles you've participated in via Quick Link or Festival Plaza. * QR Scanner, which lets you easily register Pokémon in your Pokédex by scanning QR Codes. Trainers' School Right next to the Pokémon Center is the . An ornery blocks the road ahead, but the Trainers' School is still accessible. Go there to find Professor Kukui waiting for you. He challenges you to defeat four trainers. He then gives you the special item—the . With it, points will automatically be distributed to all party Pokémon from now on. The four trainers are scattered across the school grounds. The first one stands on the school's east side. |} The next one stands near the tall grass beyond the gate on the west side. |} After you've beaten the two trainers around the grounds, enter the school and battle a third trainer under the stairs. |} Talk to the woman on the first floor to get a . The fourth and final trainer awaits outside on the court, and he won't battle you until you've defeated the other three trainers. |} After defeating him, he'll reward you with your first TM: . After defeating Kukui's challenge, you're suddenly called to the school's office. Go inside and upstairs to find Emily waiting for you. She's eager to learn how you managed to defeat her four top students and challenges you to one more battle. |} After defeating her, she gives you five s. arrives after your battle and introduces you to Ilima, the first Trial Captain you will encounter in Alola. He runs his trial in Verdant Cavern. Ilima looks forward to your challenge. For now, follow Lillie into Hau'oli City. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough